


Drown Every Sense You Know

by topaintthelily



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Bobby can see and taste emotions, Cussing, Emotions, Fluff and Humor, M/M, death of parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaintthelily/pseuds/topaintthelily
Summary: Bobby can see and taste emotions. It's brought him nothing but sadness. He wants to get close but emotions can hurt. He soon meets a boy with the most beautiful emotions. Bobby knows he's a goner.





	1. Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been in my head for a long time. I tried to make it as non Confusing as I could and Hope I succeed. I may change the rating as time passes, but I like innocent double b. 
> 
> Title from P!ATD song "Girl that you love."

_"Would it be all right if we just sat and talked for a little while; If in exchange for your time I give you this smile?"  
_ -When the Day Met the Night 

Everything was Bleak.

Anger.

Annoyance.

Resentment.

Irritation.

The emotions on this side of the city were all consuming. It made Bobby want to spit. Expel the negativity his body ate up.

The colors here were all dark. Different shades of grey, dark blues and the deepest blacks. The streetlights barely made the sidewalk visible. 

Bobby liked to wear colorful clothes. Counterbalance he told himself. His hair was currently bright orange, a beacon at night.

At the moment, Bobby wasn't going anywhere in particular. Killing time before his class. Then going back to an empty apartment. His own meager emotions swirled around him. 

Lots of slate gray Loneliness. A touch of pale green Sadness and burgundy Dissatisfaction.

The Loneliness pushed him out of years of hiding. Making him endure the onslaught of everyone's emotions. Now he could finally walk the streets of a city without falling to his knees. Granted, he wasn't currently in the best neighborhood. But his want for companionship made him search all around.

It started to drizzle. The few people around were bundled up, swirls of navy blue Disappointment clinging to them. Bobby was soaked through his thin t-shirt when he decided to take sanctuary in a dingy 24/7 diner. Bobby pulled the door open, a small bell signaling his arrival. 

Bobby's first thoughts upon entering were he had to be dreaming. The emotions in the tiny diner were surprisingly strong. The colors were all bright and beautiful. Each one distinct from the other but in perfect harmony, belonging together.

Bobby could taste the flavor of some of the emotions distinctly. Usually only very strong emotions had a taste. But the swirling colors surrounding the lone figure in the corner booth had Bobby salivating. There was the brief tartness of Frustration. The vinegary splash of Indecision. And the best, the rich creamy goodness of Inspiration. 

The light of the diner was dim. Bobby squinted and saw no one else except a waitress who wasn't even looking his way. She was covered in coopery Boredom, engulfing her almost completely. 

The colorful figure was hunched over, scribbling on what seemed to be a napkin.

Bobby wasn't so sure about going up to a complete stranger just to bask in their emotions. It seemed distasteful, but Bobby just couldn't stay away. He slowly made his way to the booth and slid in across from the stranger, his wet shirt squeaking on the vinyl.

The person looked up and instantly Bobby's feet were covered in neon green Surprise. He wasn't expecting this person to be male. The boy, and he really was so young looking, was handsome. His nose was a bit funny for his face and his lips had a pouty, almost whiny, look to them but it worked for him. He had a baseball hat pulled low over his eyes, shadowing them from Bobby's sight.

All of the boy's emotions began swirling in a cloud around him. Their reflection off the window made Bobby almost dizzy. Finally, they settled on light pink Attentiveness. Bobby could work with that.

"Hey, I'm Bobby. Looked like you could use some company," Bobby tried his best at explaining his presence.

The boy's Loneliness and Annoyance pulsed. They got within inches of Bobby, almost like they wanted to push him away.

"Ummmm ok," was all the boy said before going back to his napkin. But Bobby could see the tendrils of Interest making their way around the boy. Even this had a taste, sugary sweet. It hurt Bobby's teeth.

"Anyways, I'm waiting for my class to start. Then I got stuck in the rain...." Bobby mumbled. He was so mesmerized by this boy's emotions it was hard to focus.

"Well, what are you writing?" Bobby tried again.

"None of your fucking business, " the boy almost growled, even though Interest kept winding around him. Curling around his neck like a snake

"Ummm well ok...." Bobby said as he willed the boy to look up. He really wanted to ask the boy how he could live with emotions that strong. 

Bobby got up to leave, but as he was making his way past the boy, he was grabbed by the wrist.

The brightest shade of Hope bloomed, overtaking Bobby's senses. It was both his and the boy's and it circled where they were touching, binding them together.

It took a bit, but Bobby could feel the boy shaking his arm, telling him to sit down. Bobby went gladly, a huge smile on his face.

The boy wasn't smiling and actually looked rather put out, but his emotions all crackled. Like fireworks.

"Name's Hanbin"


	2. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I had mentioned before, this story isn't in order. This is about two years into their friendship. Sometime in the late Spring.

_"They don't know, but I do though._  
_Baby my darling you make me loose composure._  
_Fragments of a million me; Scatted acr_ oss _the_ _floor_ _to_ _a_ _certain."_ \- Slum Beautiful

 

"So what does it really feel like?" Hanbin asks as he tears handfuls of grass out of the earth. His Interest and Nosiness were like calm waves, slowly rolling off his shoulders.

"Hm?"

"You fucking heard me dude. Just answer," Hanbin demands as he throws grass at Bobby's face.

Bobby just laughs. He does push himself up though. His head cushioned on his hand, his body turned towards Hanbin. His own lavender Playfulness circles his head, almost like a halo.

Saint Bobby against Demon Child Hanbin.

"Mmm, I don't know man. Like everyone feels a ton of shit right? But some stand out...others don't? There is obviously the colors but they sometimes change?"

Hanbin just stares at Bobby.

"That was the fucking stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Hey!"

Hanbin throws his head back and laughs. Buttery yellow Happiness oozes down his chest, clumps landing in his lap. Bobby looks away. Hanbin's exposed throat too much too handle.

After Hanbin stops, he looks at Bobby. Intrigue takes over.

Bobby still can't look at Hanbin. His own emotions pulse wildly around him, like his heart.

"Let's do an experiment then," Hanbin suggests as he continues to stare.

"What kind of experiment?" Bobby questions, finally looking up.

"To test your powers dumbass," Hanbin states, as if it was the most apparent thing in the world.

"What do you have in mind?" Bobby's Cautiousness starts to rumble awake. It could get weird, at least for Hanbin.

"Well, I'll feel something and then you use your stuff to describe it," Hanbin explains, wiggling his fingers when he says stuff.

Bobby thought it was a bad idea. He was already so attuned to Hanbin's emotions. They were so strong, they constantly gave him goosebumps. Sometimes it took all of Bobby's will power not to make entirely inappropriate noises. Bobby didn't like to touch people very much but Hanbin made him want to curl up with him forever. It was dangerous.

But Bobby is a sucker, so he agrees.

"Get up then."

So Hanbin and Bobby sit, cross-legged, facing each other under the shade of a tree. Bobby can't stop thinking about how his life has most definitely turned into a drama.

"Here's the first one."

Hanbin closes his eyes. Bobby takes the oppurtunity to take in Hanbin's face.

Hanbin's nostrils flare as he breathes a little harder. The wind ruffles his hair. His lower lip sticks out, a habit Bobby had picked up on early in their friendship.

Slowly, Frustration makes its appearance. It's tart as hell.

"You're frustrated."

Hanbin's eyes pop open. Alertness flashing.

"Go on. Tell me."

"Well it went away already, man."

"What the fuck? Already?" Hanbin exclaims as his emotions change once again.

"I told you...they change fast. Try to hold on to the feeling this time. I'll describe it to you as you feel it."

So once again Hanbin closes his eyes, scrunching up his face. This time, Frustration hits fast and hard.

"It's like drilling shit into walls. The constant sound and spinning. It's tart, like a grapefruit. Actually, it's the same color as the inside of one. That usually doesn't happen but I guess this time it did. It's sort of a spinning color, pretty easy to spot."

Hanbin's Frustration fades into Amazement.

"This is like a fuzzy blanket that's a little itchy. Not like super but enough to feel it. It's a very bright orange, not neon though...almost like the ring around the sun. Like a color you'd see on some chick's nails?"

Hanbin's Amazement continues to tighten around him. It makes Bobby's skin itch.

"Fuck," was all Hanbin could say, his eyes firmly closed.

Bobby could see the ugly green-brown color of Self Consciousness start to swarm his vision. "Next."

Hanbin begins to smile. Happiness is back.

"It's yellow. Just like what you would think Happiness looks like. It's kind of thick...like it is trying to coat you. When it's really strong, it tastes like flowers. Like a big glob of lotion. Lotion...that's a good way of describing what it looks like too."

Hanbin's Happiness morphs into Elation.

"Now you're like a rave. A bright purple rave. It's sparkly like a jew-"

That's when Hanbin leans over and kisses him. Bobby tastes the bubble gum flavor of both their Excitement.


	3. Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I believe this is early in their friendship. Mostly Bobby's thoughts and a little more in depth look into how the emotions work.  
> Hope you like :) Let me know!  
> PS the lyrics are from a translated Mamamoo song

_"S pole and N pole are attracted to one another, doesn’t matter which formula I am attracted to you  
Only because it’s you" _ \- You're the Best

 

Somedays, Bobby regrets ever going up to Hanbin. That's not to say Bobby doesn't feel like he's known Hanbin for years, his whole life. But sometimes it was just too much.

Hanbin is a touchy person, a cuddler. And it is both his best and worst trait. 

He's constantly breaking personal space. He'll whisper dirty jokes in Bobby's ears, caress the hair that sticks out from his snapback or say hello with a back hug. Hanbin's hands are always moving. It just so happens that Bobby wears a lot of ripped jeans, the holes perfect to be played with by Hanbin. 

Touch is a strange phenomenon for Bobby. He could be touched. Usually the emotions attached to it were mild at most. Handshakes weren't an issue. Someone tapping his shoulder was ok. Hugs pushed boundaries sometimes but the emotions were pleasant enough. 

Attraction was a soft cloud that whirled around those he usually came in contact with during sex. It was fine most of the time. Light touches here and there, nothing rough. He was sure to be clear with his partners from the start.

Orgasms were different. In men they were intense and the emotions burned him alive, so it was not usually a goal. Women, on the other hand, came in waves, starting at their core and spreading out. Like drinking from a water fountain.

It really all depended on the day and how strong Bobby felt. People with emotions that boiled over wouldn't do.

It was different with Hanbin. A touch from Hanbin was like being thrown into a fire pit. Like being chased by lions. Like drowning in the sky. The adrenaline associated with Hanbin's touch, bordered on painful.

Not that Bobby would ever complain.

Instead, Bobby ached for it. He put himself in any sort of situation to be touched by Hanbin. At the movies, Bobby would claim Hanbin's shoulder with his head, taking in his floral detergent. While playing video games, Bobby made sure their legs were somehow always touching. At restaurants and cafes, Bobby put his hands out so Hanbin could grab them and play with his fingers.

Bobby wondered if Hanbin noticed. There was the occasional Surprise when Bobby instigated touch. It always melted away to Contentment though. But that was as far as Hanbin's emotions fluctuated on the subject, much more interested in other things. 

It was a good thing Hanbin couldn't read Bobby's emotions, they didn't behave.

Bobby was used to having perpetual heart eyes around Hanbin.

It's the cloud of emotions, it's the richness of the emotions, the beauty. Bobby's inner mantra. He's your first real friend. No, his smile isn't cute. There's no way you checked out his chest and abs when you went swimming, his tattoos just surprised you.

But no matter how many lies Bobby tried to tell himself at night, he couldn't deny having immense and strange feelings for Hanbin. And he's suppose to be the expert on such matters.

But Bobby was lost and he didn't really mind. As long as Hanbin was the one to find him.


	4. Arousal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happens once they've established the terms of their relationship (aka they a couple.) I'd say a couple months into it.

_"The things I will do to you You and your body every single portion"_ \- My Pony  


They've been kissing for what seems like ages. Bobby's skin feel tight and his lips throb from Hanbin's bites. 

He's currently on his back, Hanbin hovering above him on hands and knees. Nothing but their mouths touching with the occasional fleeting touch of a nose or cheek.

Arousal is a hazy cloud around them. Slowly swirling, creating abstract shapes Bobby would find fascinating. If only he'd open his eyes.

Bobby's attention begins to focus on trying to kiss more of Hanbin. Bobby has always liked Hanbin's neck. The Adam's apple is very prominent, inches and inches of beautiful smooth skin. Hanbin didn't seem to grow pesky beard patches like him.

Bobby finally pulls away from Hanbin's mouth to start kissing said neck. Hanbin's Arousal flares and Bobby can feel Hanbin's socked feet curl at his hip.

Bobby makes the mistake of nipping lightly. The soft and beautiful Arousal cloud is struck by thunderous Pleasure.

When people say Pain is Pleasure, they aren't far off. It's like a lightsaber sizzle. Like lightning splitting a tree open. The small difference being color. Pain is electric blue. Pleasure is lilac.

Hanbin's Pleasure burns through Bobby. It electrifies his whole body. His back arches off the bed, his hands fist the comforter. It feels like he's suspended in air. 

When he finally opens his eyes, Hanbin is looking down at him in Surprise. 

"Did you just...?"

Hanbin touches Bobby's crotch. Bobby jumps, still oversensitive. 

"You did!!"

Dark brown Shame begins to rain down from the Arousal cloud, making everything murky. This had never happened before, not even during his most heated encounters.

Bobby feels his Shame soak him through, his eyes beginning to water. He needs to get away. Bobby pushes himself up, gently moving Hanbin out of the way and heads towards the bathroom. 

Hanbin catches his hand before he can open the door. 

Turning around, Bobby sees Hanbin covered by radiant Love. It glitters off Hanbin's body, as blinding as the first time Bobby saw it. He is so caught up in the beauty, he almost misses Hanbin's just as radiant smile.

"I'm not done with you yet," Hanbin whispers as he pushes Bobby down on the bed, his Love engulfing them both.


	5. Excitement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is early on in their friendship. I also just saw that Hanbin doesn't drink, but oh well, haha. It's very short, so sorry for that-but Hope its ok!

_"Sound of the drums beating in my heart; The thunder of guns tore me apart"_ -Thunderstruck

A loud and sharp knock wakes Bobby from a nap he hadn't intended on taking. He wildly looks around, Fear pulsing in rhythm with his heartbeat. 

He's at his house.

Relief washes away his blistering Fear.

As the knocks continue, Bobby looks down at his ruined homework. Drool puddles cover most of it, leaving the pages wet and illegible.

An extremely hard knock takes him out of his Misery, but it follows him, like a dog. A pesky, metallic tasting dog.

Bobby throws open the door. Anger seeps its fingers into his Misery dog. But before he can tell whoever is at the door they can go bother someone else, this someone throws arms around Bobby.

Fear tears through his dog so quickly, Bobby is frozen. He inhales shakily and is assaulted by reckless Excitement.

Bobby quickly pushes Hanbin away. His heart feels like its down somewhere near his knees, this time not from Fear. He can feel his face heat up, so he walks towards his kitchen to will down his heart and other body parts.

Hanbin doesn't seem to notice. His emotions are all out if control. Whizzing around his head. Excitement is front and center, enveloping everything else in its sweltering embrace. The taste of peach is thick in Bobby's mouth. He drinks some soda.

"You wont believe what!" Hanbin yells in Bobby's direction. He hops on one foot trying to untie his shoe and take off his jacket at the same time. Usually Bobby would offer help, but his ears are still hot and Arousal has reared its head, so he stays away.

It takes a bit, but eventually Hanbin makes it over to the kitchen. He's waving a slip of paper in Bobby's direction. Happiness finally takes over and Bobby can relax. He takes the paper from Hanbin's hand.

"I know its really late notice. I know you're not one for crowds. But dude, I got INVITED! By Dora. You know she's the fucking best beatboxer out of everyone!" Hanbin explains as he searches through the fridge. "Like what the fuck! I know I can spit some rhymes and I'm working real fucking hard in the studio. But dude!"

Hanbin quickly turns around. He has an apple in one hand and a beer in the other. He puts both his arms on Bobby's shoulders. His smile was so radiant, his Excitement so bright, Bobby couldn't help but join in finally.

He pulls Hanbin in for a hug and picks him up. He feels Hanbin throw his legs around his waist as Bobby runs around the apartment chanting "B.I. B.I. B.I. B.I." Hanbin throws his apple arm up and chugs his beer.

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue to post small chapters about Bobby's powers. Most likely not in order though because I can't think of how it would go? Anyways, let me know what you think! :)


End file.
